Conventional thermal spray coating techniques, such as flame spray, high-velocity oxygen fuel (HVOF), detonation-gun (D-Gun), wire arc and plasma deposition, produce coatings that have considerable porosity, significant oxide content and discrete interfaces between the coating and substrate. These coating processes operate at relatively high temperatures and melt/oxidize the material as it is deposited onto the substrate. Such conventional techniques are not suitable for processing many types of substrates and coating materials, such as nanocrystalline materials due to the grain growth and loss of strength resulting from the relatively high processing temperatures.